wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue skill
Rogue skills are those associated with the Rogue class, tending to emphasize various aspects of thievery and assassination. Skills *Steal - Allows a character to steal an item from the inventory of another mob or player character. Rogues have an advantage in this as they can "peek" into another character's inventory and identify desirable items to appropriate. Steal success is dependent upon relative level (?), the weight of the target item and skill in the steal skill. *Pick - Allows the picking of locks on doors and chests. This rogue skill allows one to enter rooms that normally need a key (usually a task of its own) or to enter areas which would normally be off limits to the player due to factional issues (i.e. a light side player is never going to receive a Seanchan key without killing someone for it first). Some locks cannot be picked. *Hide - Hides a player's presence from others entering a room or taking another look if already present. Backstab and ambushing rely heavily on this skill. *Sneak - Sneak prevents other characters from observing one's entry into a room. Sneak also reduces the chances of being aggroed by mobs that would normally auto-aggro upon entry. When used in combination with hide it is possible to avoid detection entirely until leaving an occupied room. Sneaking requires extra movement points for all classes accept for rogues and is therefore not beneficial to do all the time. Sneaking can only be done while unmounted. *Dodge - Dodging is the art of evading attacks entirely. Practicing dodge drastically increases the defensive dodge bonus of a character. High levels of dodge bonus can make a character almost un-bashable and almost impossible to hit if combined with a high level of parry bonus. Dodging bonus is dependent heavily on a characters dexterity attribute as well as how much weight is being carried and worn, level and what type of items are equipped. *Attack - Attack allows a player equipped with most piercing weapons to occasionally attack twice per combat round. This is an attempt to make up for the fact that a rogue's melee skills usually leave a lot to be desired. Attack has been expanded beyond rogues and piercing blades to a certain degree now, and been granted to warriors as well when they go into "berzerk" mood, regardless of weapon class. *Backstab - The primary rogue combat skill. Backstabbing is a rogue's typical entry to combat, the most certain way to finish off a crippled enemy and a most sudden and unexpected end for weaker and unwary opponents. Stab and ambush damage bypass armor effects, making them particularly dangerous for otherwise fairly secure high abs players. The success rate of a stab is dependent heavily on the level of training in backstab, hide and sneak, on the dexterity level (?) of the character and the relative difference between the stabber and the stabee. The damage a stab will deliver is dependent heavily upon the dexterity (?) of the character, the weapon equipped and the level (?) of the stabbing character. :*Ambush - Insert short blurb here *Palm - Allows a character to take items from the room inventory without anyone noticing. The success of a palm is dependent on the character's dexterity, level of training in palm, weight of the item and character level. Allows a character to draw a weapon from a sheath without a room emote. Has a mild effect on the success of Projectiles usage. *Short blades - Increases a character's proficiency with short blade-type weapons, thus increasing the offensive and parry bonuses associated with equipping it. Practicing short blades also grants residual practices with long, medium and fencing blades. *Projectiles - Increases a character's proficiency with projectile weapons, thus increasing the offensive bonus associated with equipping it. It also allows a player to throw equipped items such as spears, rocks, throwing knives and other objects. Some thrown objects confer high damage (such as spears and knives) while others have low damage but interesting effects. This skill has been implemented and gives residual practices to the bow, crossbow and sling skills though these have not yet been fully implemented in the game. Throwing is one of the only ways to get rid of flying adversaries who are beyond reach (such as shadowspawn spies like ravens and crows). :*Throw - Insert short blurb here Prac Costs by Class *Warrior: 3 *Hunter: 2 *Rogue: 1 *M. Channeler: 3 *F. Channeler: 3 *Myrddraal: 1 See also *Warrior skill *Hunter skill *Myrddraal skill *Channeler skill External links *Practice Trainer WotMUD Practice Trainer - Accurate skill practice trainer with full support of residuals and enhanced practices Category:Skills Category:Rogue skills